Freelancers meet assassination squad 3E
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: The girls from Italy have been called in after cleaning up italya nd Europe to help kill a monster. Will they be able to succeed on the deadline and bag 10 billion yen?
1. Chapter 1

Freelancers meet assassination squad E3

A/N: I don't own Assassination classroom or gunslinger girl only my OCs and this is my first crossover so any reviews would be good

As the classroom 3E started to stand at attention they failed to notice the new kids and as Nagisa and Karma stood up with the rest of the class the new kids seized their chance and took it. As the BB grenades went sailing through the air the brown haired rebel grabbed his ump 40 and preceded to unload the rounds in the mag then lunged with a knife only for Korosensei to laugh and stop the attack which Karma and Nagisa and the rest of the class all said was super human leaving Chris panting and even Petra and the blonde haired Triela all stating

"Damn this will be harder than taking down your standard terrorist and son of a bitch don't touch me!" as Koro started to deck out Triela's pigtails and nails which got her raging at it yelling "why the fuck are you doing that I don't like to be girly so stop touching me!" and swinging the knife she slashed off korosensei's hand getting the class cheering.

"Well apparently repunzel doesn't like when other people mess with her hair like she does theirs" Claes stated and Triela yelled "Fuck you I ask thank you very much". As the class all grabbed onto the "super sayian saints of class 3E" Karma walked over and said "introduce yourselves and where ypu are from because we want to know our knew friends and tell us where you got that speed" and Chris stood up and said

"Chris Augenstine, commando form the us delta force then Italian folgore brigade as is my sister Taylor" Petra said "Petra Ricci girlfriend of Mr. Augenstine" which got Kaede looking kind of sad, and Triela said "Triela Hartmann cousin to Ricci and Florence bastille" who was in a wheelchair and stood up shakily getting sensei to hold her up and said "Florence bastille also a commando and we were sent here because after Italy went to hell we thought we could get a proper education" and Nagisa walked up and slid over his number which got Rico blushing as he then plunged his knife at koro and it was caught quickly by tentacles.

"Ok Nagisa I know you are trying to impress the girl but what have I told you about assassination attempts in the middle of a lecture and did you also know it sets a bad example for our new students? Now go sit in the corner" and he just smiled as he met rico's eyes before walking away. As she blushed she got up from her desk and followed him to the desk next to him and Chris and Karma both seeing a shot took it and said in unison

"Shocker Nagisa may have a crush it's so shocking but I never thought I'd see that happen" and as Richard slid up near Sensei he swung around asking "sensei If I remove your arm can I have a cookie?" and as Alex said "No sit down and shut up dumbass god damn it you can be so fucking stupid" Koro went from yellow/green to purple to red as he said "Why do you think it's a good idea to cuss out your dear brother now why don't you go away and cool off before you get suspended" and as he walked away Chris smiled and said "I knew it dumbass you can't keep out of trouble for a week" and sensei just shook his head. As the kids all stood up Chris growled at karma and said "hey Ginger why don't you just give up and let the money be split amongst us" and Karma looked into the fiery red eyes of the Red headed new kid and yelled "Have you fucking looked in the mirror asshole?" and Richard yelled to Nagisa "I knew those to were the same" and Nagisa asked "Does this happen all the time?" and as Chris and Karma were yelling and cursing at each other he said "more than you think" as Koro put tape over both kids mouths.

"Ok both of you shut up and Kaede I get the way you are looking at Michael that you like him so ask him out" and she almost fainted stuttering "S-sensei not like that and I don't know if he likes me so let me have some time to think" and he said "I understand just if you wait too long someone else may take him and you are prefect for him so don't let the chance slip through your fingers" and she said "ok thank you I will see if he likes me and if he does I will go through with asking him out" before she ran off. Biding his time Richard went into his slacker routine and as Sensei asked "Richard why don't you try to be you're your siblings and attack me?" and the result he got stunned him and the class

"I'm tired and still hungry so maybe after a nap and a snack I'll make you regret that decision" and as he started to fall asleep he heard triela scream "god damn it I don't need my hair done I like it the way it is" as Korosensei had put her hair in a ponytail and Alex said "sis it looks good on you and I think your boyfriend may come to visit you" as he fell asleep. As the kids all started talking as they all saw Richard walk up and before anyone could open their mouths Richard Slashed outward removing sensei's arm and it started boiling. "Well that went according-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" as Chris saw Richard eating on the tentacle and spat it out saying

"Tastes less like calamari and more like a tire" and Karma asked "how the hell do you know what a tire tastes like?" and Alex said "you really don't want to know trust me it was not a pretty sight" as Etta walked in with a motor and Karma said "god damn it that was my bike engine" and alex said "Keyword is was now stop crying over spilled motor oil" before Richard went outside with a ping pong paddle and invited sensei to join him.

"God damn it this hurts" They heard Nagisa say as blood splattered from a cut on his leg and as the class went looking for Richard or Koro they saw they were playing 8 tentacle tennis and Petra said "Fuck this Grab him Chris and I realized I have to go back to Italy for a spell" and as Chris ran off with Nagisa on his back like a ambulance Richard yelled "if you don't make the sound it doesn't work!" and chris yelled "not doing the sound of a retarded chicken having an orgy!" as he started to haul ass up the hill and pulled Richards arm off moving faster than the scream.

As the class started to talk about the new kids Chris walked into Sensei's room and found flowers and Richard having a new arm and he yelled "Do not use her for Random things god damn it" and Richard said "It was repairs and Ritsu I think you would be prefect for a machine like him" and Chris waked away as Ritsu blushed and asked sensei what to do. AS they walked out to have one last attempt to kill Koro that day he assigned Chris and Ritsu together and as Chris laughed he said "I can't hug her and I know someone was playing matchmaker" and Richard walked away whistling only to get a rock with the words "fuck you" written on it and a flower with the words thank you written on it and Ritsu said "sensei Knew this would happen so he gave me arms to do this" and she Hugged chris which put a smile on his face as mobile Ritsu was installed on his phone and said Ai Shiteru" as he walked home smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Freelancers Ch. 2

A/N: I do not own GSG or assassination classroom and feel free to leave a review

As the class swung back into session fireworks were in the air more figuratively than literally a situation was a fireworks celebration and Karma was trying to piss off the new kid even more than usual yelling

"Hey ginger how the fuck are you and your girl going to do it because she's a piece of computer hardware" and Ritsu, who had used a program to make her a human form, walked over and slugged Karma saying

"Bitch you don't need to know that now let's call the class to order" and with that Nagisa yelled

"Class Attention" and as Korosensei walked in the weapons of the cyborgs all went for points that they could hit and waited with baited breath and pressure applied to the trigger "BOW!" and the rounds started to fill the air and smiling Triela and Chris flanked him and slammed knives out and they felt tentacles wrapping around their hands and they muttered

"Oh shit we are so fucked aren't why?" as they were sent through the air and they landed on their feet like cats and Ritsu let out a soft purr as she saw her boyfriend rolled and fired 3 shots off a mirror which were designed to allow Nagisa to have a shot at the final run before class started.

"well you all had the shot that you took and your skills are improving and to the two cats I threw your hair is a mess" Koro said as Triela jumped the table and said "Like hell you are touching me so try again you octopus bastard" and the class saw Triela have her first breakdown that they had all seen coming as the attempts piled up with no luck. Reaching out to hold her Taisei said with sincerity

"We all have a shot at it and the chicken bastard" which he yelled loud enough to be heard by sensei "is to fast so we all come as close as we can to the kills and pray that's good enough" and Rico said very calmly

"Yeah sis even I hadn't got a close blow like you did but I made a new friend and learned baseball I'm so happy" and Tomohito yelled

"Hey rico catch" and threw a pitch that was swerving and was difficult even for her to catch but she just barely did laughing as she started juggling singing

"I have a circus afro polka dot circus afro" and she started bursting out laughing like a nut job and sensei saw her starting to turn a shade of blue from not breathing because she was laughing so hard and he pulled her away saying

"you really need to breath and not try and kill your sensei as he knew she was swinging the knife and then squeezing the handle blowing a pellet into his tentacle dropping her causing her skirt to slide up allowing sensei and Tomo a glance up her skirt and he left a blood trail as he ran away and rico looked relatively scared and she asked nervously

"Irina sensei did I kill him because I kind of liked him and that would be a bad thing for me to go home and say I killed a boy just by looking up my skirt then my sisters will give me shit and maybe try to kill me and that will suck" and the former assassin looked at her young protégé and asked her

"have you killed anyone that you felt bad about but new it was a job you had to do and even let your emotions get the better of you?" and rico nodded and hugged her teacher for the first time as she realized that she was no longer alone as a killer and had a reason left to live as she had thought of suicide before.

As they looked at each other the unspoken bond of assassins and sisters they both set their sights on killing Koro as soon as they could and have a hell of a time doing it. As the girls got together for a happy hour as they wanted to Chris decided to bond with Ritsu as they both had wanted to go on a date for a while and as Chris thought he was being tailed he asked

"Have I been here before, oh for fuck sake I have been here before" and Ritsu chimed up laughing and quoting frieza stating calmly "I swear to god I will fucking murder you" and they both had a laugh as they both started to share a bottle of whiskey that Chris had brought back to Japan with him from his last trip to Rome and then they both started to enjoy the night with a couple of glasses of Crown and coke while they were hugged on each other and they started to get a little hot and they both asked in unison

"Do you think sensei would let us do a mock wedding?" and they started laughing picturing Nagisa in a suit and the rest of the class in dress clothes but all of them trying to kill the priest while watching the two love birds get married. As they turned out the lights for the night Chris stated

"We will be together for a long time and ill ask him soon if we can have a mock wedding and I wonder if you'll stay dressed" as he laid down beside her and felt her snuggle into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Freelancers ch. 3

A/N: I do not own assassination classroom or gunslinger girl. Any reviews would be helpful

As Chris woke up next to Ritsu he stretched as much as he could as Ritsu was pinned down to his arm holding on to it saying

"My pillow mine and I won't give it up at all" and he just let the arm be used as a pillow until he grabbed a pillow and slid it under her head then he got up and dressed in black jeans and giving her a cup of coffee saying

"We have to be awake because we should be going to class and then try to kill our teacher again and I got some new toys to allow us a edge up on sensei" and he held up a SCAR assault rifle with a grenade launcher and hybrid sight. As he loaded the mag into the weapon and slapped a round into the chamber he sipped on his coffee and asked

"do you think we will go on a field trip soon?" and Ritsu just nodded as she had been awake for only a few minutes and still needed to wake up before class and she hopped into the shower as Chris got ready to go and even loaded his colt handguns then made a big meal before walking to school arm in arm with Ritsu. As they approached the school they got up to the gates and were instantly torn into by some of the supposed "better students" who started to tear into the two love birds spitting out

"you two lovers are probably too busy trying to fuck each other than paying attention to classes and are two stupid to know anything so that's why you two are in 3E" and Chris looked at Ritsu and giving her a hand sign which was a tap on the but he said

"Tell sensei I'm going to be a little bit late to class because I have to pick up a few things from the house" and she nodded and walked away leaving Chris readied to throw down with the preppy schoolmates. As he grabbed his brace knuckles instead of the knife version because he couldn't kill them and as he looked at them and said

"are you all going to just run your fucking mouths or is the fighting going to happen if not fuck off so I can go to class ok?" and as the fight started when they threw a punch at chris and he grabbed his wrist and tossing the man over his shoulder he started to close the distance when he saw that the kid was pulling a knife and others were pulling out other knives and pipes and even chains and chris just smiled and said

"Im going to get my ass kick but hey I know for a fact that I can cause some of you to regret that decision" and he felt someone brush against his back and he went to swing at him only to hear Karma saying

"you really want to hurt the only man who has your back in this fight ginger?" and Chris tuned around a slammed his fist into the nose of another student and one by one the rest of the class slid out to bail out one of their own so they could get back to killing the teacher and not fellow classmates. As the classmates slid down Rico was on the roof with a slingshot and she yelled

"Come and get some you son of a bitch" and as the whole class walked away leaving the attackers polished up and tied up thanks to Koro-sensei. Looking at the class sensei asked

"now that the mess is taken care of can we go on with the day as planned?" and they all nodded before running at sensei with weapons and rico was the only one who didn't move and Vitch-sensei saw that and then saw rico fall over clutching her stomach and asked her

"What is wrong child and do not tell me it is nothing because your stomach and grimace would prove that to be a lie" and she rolled her shirt up and said

"Problem" and she jst nodded as she knew what that meant and Rico felt herself being carried and she thought it was toward class but saw that they were going toward the nurses office she asked

"But won't this take away from your teaching and I don't want you to get fired" and all she was told was

"Teachers have to take care of their students first so I will not get fired for doing what any good teacher would" and Rico just looked at her and nodded before starting to fall asleep. Seeing that the class was one teacher down and one classmate not showing up they all started to fire upon sensei in honor of rico as they thought that the school had suspended her. As the attacks started to come through out the day and Ricos boyfriend looked at sensei and unloaded his mag into the positions where he assumed sensei to be and was surprised when sensei yelled

"My god I got hit" as his tentacle exploded and Rico walked back into the room and into Nagisas hug and sensei jokingly split them apart saying

"You too need to get a room" and Richard grabbed a bag of popcorn and yelled

"the more sensei moves the better I can see the soccer game" and htye all started to fire on him and they were all rewarded with watching the world cup only for it to stop and Sensei to return with a trophy as Rico and chris started to play soccer just to pass the time and as sensei grabbed the ball he found it was covered in pellets and said

"Good effort but you need someone to be a referee so all of you if you play you wont have to go to gym" and that got all the class involved and soon enough they were doing their own version of the world cup while also trying to kill the referee and the game went till the end of the day and they all had a nice laugh before they went home promising round 2 would be the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Freelancers ch. 4

A/N: I do not own either gunslinger girl or assassination classroom only OCs and please review

As Chris and Ritsu woke up he asked her calmly

"so when do you want to ask him about the mock wedding we will have?" and she laughed and after Richard had given her a human body to be as he put it

"A cyborg just like her boyfriend" she held up a black dress and gave a little wink and he said

"hell yes that one definitely baby" and she walked away smiling at the affect she was having on her boyfriend. As she laughed he came out with a Mohawk shaved close to his head Ritsu laughed and rubbed it saying

"Love the hair and did you do that for me?" and he just laughed before walking to class leaving his girlfriend desperately running after him. As he walked into the room Chris heard Karma yell trying to get a rise

"Did you dump your girlfriend or did she run away eith nagisa?" and Ritsu smiled and threw a ball at his head and said

"Im here and please shut up" and they laughed as he turned red blushing as she had on a black bikini top and daisy dukes she walked over to Richard and claes and said

"Thank you both for the non-computer body it means a lot and I get to tease my boyfriend" which got Chris muttering

"I hate you both but remember payback is a bitch so fuck you" and Vitch-sensei just chuckled and slid them notes congratulating them on a job well done and they all ran out to the field in soccer clothes and in Ritsu's case she was in all black trying to get her feet under her and as they all said

"What way better than a world cup level soccer match and 2000 yen if anyone hurts the referee" and they knew Nagisa had yelled that and Chris smiled and muttered

"Shit ton of money here so why not" and kicked as hard as he could and as korosensei ducked nagisa slammed the ball down severing his hand and the two boys smiled and split 1000 yen a piece and said

"now lets continue the rounds and Chris I know you have something to ask Vitch sensei" and he walked over before motioning her to follow him and asked

"Me and Ritsu were wondering if we could have a mock wedding someday because well neither of us may live long given our current issues" and he then turned away coughing up blood and he muttered before going to wash his face with Rico and Triela moving toward Vitch and they both yelled

"Hey bitch come here" and they were struggling to open a door and as she walked over triela slammed her fist into sensei's jaw and she dropped down and yelled

"what the fuck did you do and don't fucking lie or I will kill you" and she just coughed and said

"Your brother asked about marrying Ritsu and then started coughing up blood so don't take it out on me and go check on him" and with that Triela yelled to Rico

"Ill go chgeck on him and you may have to knock her out if I give you the word to do so" and she turned and ran off to check on her brother thinking that if they needed to they could summon a medivac and end the class with a calm demeanor or at least they would be calm most people would eb running in terror and Rico muttered silently

"Damn I cant think I would be able to kill tomo because I kind of have a crush on him" and henrietta said

"I have the same feeling toward nagisa but please don't tell him" and Rico laughed asking na dsnickering

"Is my sister begging me not to tell her crush? Its so adorable and I don't think I will but you have to buy me lunch for a month if I don't" and Henrietta grudgingly muttered

"Damn it I hate you but deal" and Rico laughed and said

"Like a good neighbor state farm is there with a shotgun" and Etta said

"In a hospital" and Triela yelled

"Can I get a hot tub?!" and it landed on chris' room and he yelled

"Alright who the fuck demanded a hot tub I hope like shit it wasn't Rico and she just pouted and everybody laughed before leaving the hospital before they got kicked out and Chris muttered

"God damn it they left me and I cant even get NCIS on the tv so damn it" and he tried to fall asleep so he could be back in time for the world cup but he felt the covers of his bed being pulled back and saw that Ritsu had climbed in with him and Chris said jokingly and made sure Ritsu knew it

"for a machine you are very loving and have an awesome fashion sense and personality" and she burrowed into him gently as he had been through surgery to repair some of the parts which came loose causing him to vomit blood. As they held on to eachother she handed him a jacket and said

"I saw you wanted one like this and I even put a unit patch on it so I hope you enjoy it" and he slid the leather jacket on and saw it had a black cats patch on the back he smiled and said

"Fits perfectly and I think Italy will win the world cup and did koro give us permission?" and Ritsu smiled and nodded yes and her "father" said

"I have not given you permission she is a killing machine and will be reprogramed as you should be as well" and all Chris would say holding up a desert eagle that Ritsu gave him was

"Not a fucking chance now get out" and he fired a pellet aiming for the chest and he ducked leaving Chris and Ritsu alone for a much needed rest.


	5. Sidewinders and strike outs

Freelancers ch. 5: strike out and sidewinders

A/N: I do not own assassination classroom or gunslinger girl only my OCs and sorry the chapter took a while to get out

As he was released from the hospital Chris had a chip on his shoulder as Ritsu's parents had made it clear that the relationship shouldn't happen he let his mind wander as he thought back to Italy and the stress he had and he muttered

"Well I realize if I hadn't been in Italy and given into those kids and ended it all I wouldn't be here but I still have those feelings" and he was surprised as he felt a hand brush his and he saw it was Ritsu who had fought back tears as she knew what he was feeling. Looking at him she said

"Yes I know its bad luck to see each other before the wedding but I have a feeling that somethings bothering you so spill it boy" and Rico walked over and said

"I agree with her and we all know you are a lying Italian spy" and they laughed and Chris said

"You are right there is a lot bothering me and no I'm not getting cold feet but Im hoping for a bachelor party before I go and get married" and Karma had listened in and said

"Hell yes Im good to party and I wonder who buys the first round" and they all looked at Nagisa and he just muttered and said

"go on but remember I am on a budget here" and Henrietta walked over and said

"hey I have an idea and a friend with the military we get to fly simulators and I take it that sensei will offer us a submachine gun as your wedding gift" and he smiled as the knife he had was called sidewinder as he could swing it fast and some of the kids said he looked like a sidewinder which pissed him off. As he walked back to the classroom to grab his bag before he left he bumped into Vitch sensei and she reminded him

"Even though the wedding won't be real enjoy yourself and don't drink too much during your bachelor party or I will personally teach you hand to hand and physical education and you wont like it one bit" and he just blew it off and started to head to the bar. Since it was Friday night there were going to have a few drinks with etta and Triela. As they started to walk into the bar they heard

"You kids aren't supposed to be here" and Nagisa remembered the voice and said

"Maybe not but wasn't your ass supposed to be in the hospital you bitch?" and he started to duck as Gastro walked around the corner of the bar and Karma made sure his friend was out of the way and Triela slammed him over the bar because she had just walked in when she saw him throw a punch at the group and as he landed with a sick thud Triela laughed and said

"You fucking suck and bartender first rounds on me" as they all had fake IDs and Triela was sipping on a margarita and rico was slamming back straight crown Karma started to flirt with Triela she shook her head and said

"Boy I am just here to get drunk and let my hair down and not deal with any people so Ill talk to you later" and as the night went on they ended up at the batting cages and Etta smiled as she saw her boyfriend making chris dance as the pitches where coming in hot and fast and Triela saved the day and using a metal pipe hit a home run that almost hit the lights at the far end of the cage. As they all fell silent and stunned she gave a slight bow and they then decided to call it a night before anything or anyone else got broke as the fight got them kicked out of the bar.

"Well damn she is a good baseball player and can you imagine if she really is related to your girlfriend then we would eb in-laws" Karma whispered as he and Nagisa walked toward their bikes. Looking around Nagisa said

"Yeah I guess you are right but I wonder where she went off to" and right as he asked that his phone chirped and he saw a picture of rico in a rare moment in a dress. As his jaw dropped another message flashed saing "One for karma" and it was Triela in a dress. As both boys blushed they took off to the church just in time to hear "I do" and the "parents" of Ritsu starting to voice displeasure and Richard threw a brick and yelled

"No one gives a fuck what you think now get out" and right on cue Ritsu said "I do" and they all fell silent as the two shared a long slow kiss.


	6. Pasts and targets

Freelancers ch. 6

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl or assassination classroom so any reviews will be helpful

Rolling over Chris looked at Ritsu and with a long slow kiss said

"Good morning baby and I hope school goes well for us" and Ritsu smiled and said

"boy I know and I think we should go to classes and I know we both feel a little like shit so don't get in any fights with the preppy bastards" and he just nodded as after the wedding they had drank a shot of whiskey apiece and they knew that school would not look kindly on the kids showing up drunk. As they started to sip on coffee Chris looked at Ritsu and said

"I may have a gift waiting at school so Ill see you in a few" and he kissed her before pulling a black leather jacket that he was known for over the scars he had from the life he lived. As he started to walk leaving the car to Ritsu he sang

"My father was gambler wound up on the wrong end of a gun I was born in the back seat of a greyhound bus rolling down highway 41" and he had walked into the school when people heard that and started taunting him spitting out

"Are you one of those freaks whose parents didn't love them?" and instead of sparring he just flashed the middle finger and Rico and Karma were waiting for him for a gift as they had the material for a sicario or hitman which they all jokingly said Chris was in a past life. When he heard Karma walk over and say

"Hey sicario what are you up too?" and Chris threw a punch breaking a preppies nose getting blood on his leather jacket and Chris, living up to his reputation as a smart ass said

"Oh you know fucking bitches, breaking skulls and getting money" and Karma and Rico laughed while Ritsu blushed because her boyfriend had just hinted at their sex life. As they all started to make a slow walk up to the classroom Chris heard Vitch ask

"So have you and your wife done anything that I should know about?" and both Chris and Ritsu blushed and said trying not to stammer

"No why would you ask sensei?" and she smiled and said conspiratorially

"I take it you two have made your marriage official and I can always tell and she is glowing" and they both nodded and then Chris said

"I'm going to kill sensei then take a week off before returning to classes" and slid behind koro and started to thrust the knife out and said with barely hidden rage

"BITCH YOU NEED TO FUCKING DIE NOW!" and Triela started playing the house of the rising sun which started calming Chris down and he started to drop to his knees and said

"I guess I'm fucking useless and just got home from Illinois lock the front door Dinosaur listening to Buck Owens" and the group all started to look shocked as Chris had a mental breakdown and Rico reached down to touch her brothers hand and they saw the knife go to his neck and Nagisa not knowing what was going on trying to keep his voice level stuttered

"A-at least the knife is one of the type we use to try and kill teacher" and they all saw the shine of the blade and before anyone could make a move as the class had gathered in front of him Rico slid behind him and whispered in his ear

"Chris you really messed up brother" and before he could say anything or move the knife across his neck as he attempted to Rico smashed the butt of a shotgun into his back and she stood on her brothers arm and as Chris yelled Ritsu grabbed the knife Triela said

"Brother you know you don't need to do this and you can talk to us boy" and they heard Chris choke out as Ritsu had held him close

"Those damned nazi's they fucking did this to me" and they saw the crumpled note in his hand and Rico read it saying

"You pig headed bastard the world would be better off" and she didn't get any further as Triela lit the paper on fire and said

"That is enough of that bull shit and if anyone dares to do that again the dogs will have a good meal but that is all they will be good for" and the look in trielas eye caused the class to flounder on the attempt to kill sensei whose face had turned purple then blue then red and seeing the looks on the faces of his classmates Chris said

"It will be better if I leave because they may have put a hit out on me" and as Chris thought everyone would go distant from him like they did at schools past he was shocked and relieved to hear Karma and Vitch-sensei as well as the rest of the class saying

"If they come looking for you they will be in for a hell of a surprise" and to prove their point Kaede smiled and said

"I like you and am Jealous of Ritsu I'm not going to lie" and Michael yelled

"So I guess dating you is out of the question" and she looked at him and smiled saying

"Maybe and would you mind if you saw me kiss chris?" and he shook his head no and Ritsu smiled as she knew that her boyfriend was lusted after and she slid a note saying "I can tell you many secrets about what goes on behind the sheets" and Kaede blushed as Chris walked out of the room to blow off steam and he knew he was being tracked so he yelled

"Don't follow me unless you want to die" and a hand slid across his mouth whispering for him to be still.


	7. Revealed truths and ready to rumble

Freelancers ch. 7

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl or assassination classroom. Any reviews would be nice and Ill reveal the notes contents

Mumbling he said

"God damn it is the class studying history or English or was it math? Fuck I don't know anymore" then feeling the hand go over his mouth right as he turned the corner Chris rolled his shoulder and slammed the man who grabbed him into the ground and started to throw a punch while his music was going and he heard Pina coladas and Chris started to go for a knife ready to end the life of the man that jumped him. Holding his combat knife straight in a combat grip readied to kill he snarled

"who the fuck are you and where should I send your corpse sans scalp of course?" and right on cue the man in black walked out and looking Chris dead in the eye and said with almost a sneer

"Captain Walker it has been too damn long and how have you been and I really thought you were dead" and spitting out Chris charged at him yelling

"I'm not a killer like the damned 33rd so back the fuck off because I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with your shit after going the SWA" then looked at the boys who were standing with military bearing until Chris got close to Adam who slammed him on his back and said

"We know you are still a little mad from the events of Dubai and Kandahar but we have a proposition that I think will set your mind straight" and Chris replied with his voice dripping venom

"Yeah or send me to hell earlier but it's a 50/50 on when that will happen you know?" and the blood rage he felt instantly turned to ice when John said

"Yeah but this one will be personal for you because we saw who you like and we know what you will do if someone you love got hurt" and Chris didn't say a word as he took off pulling his combat knife readied to go because he had an idea who had to die as he had dealt with the target before. As he was starting to run he was picked up by the boys who all knew you never mess with the people a soldier holds dear. As he was kicking up dirt on the pathway home Ritsu opened up chris' desk and found a small weather worn notebook that the only thing really holding it together was a couple rubber bands and she looked at Rico and said smiling like a little girl who finally had blackmail on her brother

"I have a feeling that if I open this book it'll tell me the secret that you sent up in smoke so why don't you start telling me now before I reveal his secret to the class" all the while Rico and Triela's faces were turning snow white sending Karma and Nagisa into close and hugging them saying to both girls

"Ritsu is his girlfriend and only has his best interests in mind and the fact that he is our brother and this small class is a family please what was in the letter" and nodding to the boys and each other Etta grabbed nagisa's wrist and her knife then both started spinning as Karma and Triela swung the opposite way moving around then capturing sensei's arm and as they stopped Etta fell over and was panting as Rico was smiling saying

"Awww my sister and her boyfriend cost sensei a limb" and they all started laughing as Etta turned a shade of green they had never seen before and she ran to the toilet because the smell and even the goo from the limb landed in Etta's mouth and as she stated in between dry heaves which ended with her lunch splattered all over the classroom's bathroom as the goo started to react with her stomach acid and made it known that it needed to leave her body in a hurry. Raising her head with her hair matted and covered in a bit of the goo from sensei's arm they heard the door open and Chris say

"You all want to know what the letter said right?" and as they nodded yes and even yelled as much Chris grabbed a desk and jumped on it and said

"I am in the SWA which as you can tell are not exactly human because we are cyborgs. Before I joined this band of outlaws I was in a elite infantry unit known as the damned 33rd we went rogue then I wounded up being transferred to the SWA and the letter said" choking with the emotions of the day in question "The unit was no longer rogues but had the people's wellbeing in mind when they acted that way and the unit CO said that he will name his kid after me, Christian martin Konrad will be the kids name" and as they all fell in silence Vitch sensei started to clap and said

"I will not speak for the others but that was a brave story for you to say especially because I was with the spetsnaz and saw the carnage" and as Chris stood up to leave at the end of the day Ritsu grabbed his wrist and said

"Vitch sensei showed me the pictures of the chaos so babe my question is how did you survive it?" and looking down and muttering it quietly

"Who says that I did?" and grabbing his hand Ritsu saw Rico walking over and she heard rico say

"Brother lets go get a drink and first rounds on me" as they knew the rich kids iof the school were trailing them ready for a fight.


	8. shopping trip scattered shots

Freelancers ch. 8

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl or assassination classroom. Any reviews would be nice

Looking over his shoulder Chris saw the preppies following a little to closely for his licking and he clicked his tongue on his teeth then he dropped to the balls of feet as if he was tying his boots but what he was really doing was sliding brass knuckles over his already dangerous fists and he hid his hand in his pocket then called out to Rico

"Hey kiddo I'm going to do a little shopping for ritsu so catch up with you nut jobs later" and they nodded and Ritsu yelled back in a code

"Nothing too expensive for me" and he slid out of the way and away from the group blending into the shadows then he slid up behind the group and said in a southern twang

"Hey boys what you up to and I hope you ain't got stalking those girls on your mind cause if you do your going to have a bad time" and he thought that the scars that normally he would hate would scar the kids off and he was pleasantly surprised when one of the boys charged at him with a smirk and the punk said

"If you had just kept walking we could have robbed you and made off with that fine piece of ass you cling to" and Chris swung and slammed the brass knuckles which shined in the dim light of the emergency exit sign, right into the boys nose and lips splattering blood all over the dirt and mud on alley ground. Watching the boy stumble back from the force of the blow Chris smirked and calmly said

"You can always walk away which would be the smart decision or you can stay and I'll make you my bitch" and he got is answer as the kid ran at him flick open a switchblade and swung at him in a slow arch and Chris stepped in and grabbed his wrist and said smiling

"Wrong move sir douchebag and if you were going to kill me you should have acted fast because now it's my turn and no arm for you" and he slammed him onto his knees and Chris saw he fear in the boys blue eyes as he snapped the boys elbow applying enough pressure the alley lit up with the screams as Chris finished pushing the elbow the opposite direction and then slammed his knee into his nose knocking the man out and as he turned around expecting to fight the rest of the preppies he came upon a shocking sight and that was the group all on the ground bleeding as the rest of class 3E walked up with karma and Nagisa smiling and to prove that Triela had asked them to follow him Karma looked at him and yelled

"Lightweight bareknuckle champion of the world!" and Chris yelled

"Are you not entertained is this not why you are here?!" and they all laughed before high fiving and slamming the preppies against the dark metal of the dumpsters to ensure they were knocked out then rifling through the boys pockets to get enough money for dinner and Karma looked at Triela and yelled

"Do you know the boy has magnet hands?" and they all laughed as Chris hung his head and then he mumbled

"Would you mind shutting the fuck up about that because I don't want any more jail time cause fuck dude" and they all laughed only to see Koro-sensei with a lot of money and books on guidance for at risk youth before panting saying

"Your honor I will take care of this-" only to stop seeing that Chris had avoided the jailtime and never been caught and said looking at koro

"So you going to finish your sentence because I really want to hear what sensei has to say about the man who is tasked with killing him" and Koro roughed chris' hair and said

"My dear boy you have the skill set of a master killer who is struggling to come to grips with his life and is trying to befriend as many as he can knowing he will die soon" and Chris and the rest of the class to go silent and Ritsu started to cry and as Chris held her hand he looked at koro and said quietly so no one else could hear

"You may have just saved a life even though it may cost you your own" and Chris threw a knife and two BB grenades which blew off to of his tentacles and seeing what he did Richard dove right on top of koro and threw himself toward the water and the two boys tried to drown korosensei causing him to squirm as Chris heard a snapping twig and he yelled to Richard

"we may have come close to killing him but we need to let him go" and as Richard and even Nagisa started to argue with him Karma saw something unusual and Kanade was scared seeing the look on Chris' face as a bullet tore right over chris shoulder tearing into sensei's arm Chris yelled

"Let sensei go NOW!" and they all saw the side of Chris that scared the girls namely Ritsu who asked with fear evident in her voice

"Why do you want us to let him go because we have awesome sniper support" and she went to point out the aim as a bullet tore right over Chris' shoulder putting him into a hiding zone and he said calmly

"Well the game has become less kill sensei and more get my happy ass somewhere safe" and as they all looked at Chris Rico grabbed her BB gun and fired one round causing the sniper to duck and Ritsu and Triela suddenly had the realization as Chris said to the group

"For those snipers the target is not Koro the target is me" and they all started to provide cover for a classmate as Karma and Ritsu yelled

"Get home and you wife needs you to stay alive" and she nodded in agreement before holding the trigger down as well as the group before Nagisa and Kanade yelled  
"Good luck dumbass" as Nagisa muttered "you'll need it"


	9. renewed fueds frayed fuses

Freelancers ch. 9

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl or assassination classroom. Any reviews would be nice

Pulling himself close to the rocks as the rest of the group had allowed him to run or more to the point swim for his life Chris muttered whipping the water out of his hair

"Well damn it that sucks and I have no idea why they want to kill me but now they all have to die and I will make sure that they regret their decision and see how good of swimming the shooters are" not realizing that he was being monitored by an unknown group but he instantly thumbed off a smoke grenade and let it go sailing through the air before saying

"You dumbasses think I will die and you don't know what I have done and if you did you'd run" and pulled out a real knife and ran into the smoke and saw the solider clutching a type 89 and that got Chris smiling as with his own version of superhuman speed he grabbed the gun and thrust the barrel down before smiling and saying

"I train with a super-fast teacher and you stupid motherfuckers think that a stupid gunman can kill me?" and he applied pressure choking the man out laughing muttering

"No you thought wrong and I wonder why the fuck you tried to kill me" and Chris rifled through the man's pockets seeing a folded piece of paper and as he unfolded it Chris' normally calm demeanor switched as he read into his phone to send it to the rest of the group

"Your orders are as follows- find Ritsu and make sure she is returned for reprogramming and when it comes to her "husband" who is really her boyfriend and an abomination kill him because she can do so much better meaning no dating or feelings and try to avoid public places if at all possible because I would rather not bribe the cops and notify me when it's done with proof" and the text Chris received from the group karma Nagisa and Triela along with ritsu saying

"Ok our goal is to get you somewhere safe and kill your wife's parents because they fucking deserve to die for this" and he called Ritsu saying

"I know they are coming to kill me so I will find a place to hide and see you later and I love you" and Ritsu and Vitch sensei, who was listening to the call, both started to tear up a little and looking at Ritsu Vitch said

"No offence but your boyfriend is a fucking nut job and you are prefect for each other" and Ritsu just laughed and replied calmly

"Yeah he is crazy but god the sex is amazing" and Vitch laughed and just shook her head and said

"I never would have guessed that kid and the sexy clothing you wore tended to give away what happened" and Ritsu instantly blushed as Kaede whistled saying

"What I wouldn't give for a chance to see that" and both girls laughed as a picture of Chris with his shirt off was set on the table and Triela smiled before saying innocently

"You to think that I can't find the time to get a picture of my cousin when he ain't looking?" and both girls suddenly looked up to Triela as if she was a queen and then seeing Vitch look down Triela said meaning it

"Don't worry he will be just fine and god have mercy on the stupid fuckers who try and kill him because he won't" and Sensei saw them all standing around a cell phone and he moved quickly saying

"I know who is trying to lead the attack so why don't we find him and see what Nagisa is capable of when it comes to avoiding detection" and Etta slid behind him and said

"Ill make sure my boyfriend gets to where we need to go safely and Rico make sure tomo is safe and I know Triela and Karma will work together" and as they all paired off the groups all moved out silently and started marking on maps where the shooters where and the best roots to take them out and the radio clicked once with a two in return meaning

"Targets in sight permission to engage" and the one crackle was "do it" and they all closed up and as they showed up from behind with the cyborgs in the lead and by the time the shooter teams realized what was happening all they felt was a staff or fist to the back of the head or a choke around the neck taking down the shooters without even firing a shot. As the victims were all trussed up the twos all moved quietly with Henrietta and Nagisa moving through the old tunnel of love and as the two stopped to let Nagisa catch his breath, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and said

"Henri when this is over we should follow in your brothers footsteps" and Henrietta just stood there stunned before saying

"We can work that out after the job is done" and then they started back on the hunt and Rico and tomo had set up an infiltration and where on edge of being discovered so when Irina slide nearby and her breathing gave it away Rico swung blindly with a knife and Irina said

"Well from the one who feels like my daughter I should have expected that" and Rico blushed and said

"I thought you were someone else and I didn't hurt you did I?" and was relieved to be told that Irina was ok. As they got back on the mission Rico saw the window and smiled saying quietly

"One of my many specialties and now lets watch what my sister does before we make a run" and Etta had smeared blood on her clothes and pounded on the door yelling

"Help me please god help me" and as the door opened she was back in her element when the men who answered discussed taking her hostage and as they said calmly

"Take an arm missy and we will take care of you before the scary men come to hurt you" and Etta let them grab her arms then she shifted back and snapped both men's necks like it was nothing. As they all stood their stunned Rico blew a kiss to Nagisa and said

"my turn and I believe I can fly" and they slid on a zip line that was charged with a as Rico put it

"A tiny shock of 500,000 volts no big deal" and as they landed the group of students who went in first along with the teachers were on the ground and Etta grabbed her P90 as Nagisa faced gastro and he held the knife in a combat stance as his girlfriend went face to face with his henchmen and both said seeing the wounded and dying

"Im going to send you to hell"


	10. Revenge and redemption

Freelancers ch. 10: Revenge and Redemption

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl or assassination classroom. Any reviews would be nice

As Nagisa stood there face to face with Gaston he heard the man growl

"Kids like you shouldn't have such a mouth and think they can get away scot free" and Rico yelled as the guard, who she was in her own words sparring with, fell dead with his face cut ear to ear

"Well fat-ass, people like you need to learn that messing with the people I care about is a bad idea but I have seen my boyfriend kick your ass more times than I can count so why don't you let him kill you" and she laughed before some of the troopers that he had at his command surrounded rico and Triela dropped in saying sarcastically

"So I'm late traffic on the highway was a total bitch now who do I have to fuck up so we can go out with our boyfriends for a while?" and the stunning voice heard was Chris

"Well I say we send this son of a bitch to hell and then I will make sure that the bastards who dealt the hand for my girlfriend and I will be sent to hell slowly and very painfully but first breaking that motherfucker is my idea of fucking foreplay" before he applied a viscous arm-bar and he screamed out in blood rage

"You all wanted to die and when it comes time you are a fucking pussy" and the knife that he was using found a new victim and the man yelled as his arm fell useless from a slashed tendon

"Oh god my arm" and Chris snapped his neck saying a touch annoyed

"God damn it you really must be a pussy now I feel a little bad for killing you" and then smiled before saying grimly

"Almost felt bad keyword is almost" and Ritsu used her targeting software to avoid the men who tried to kill her and Koro flashed red then pure white as Chris crouched not fighting until he pulled out his headphones and put them in and was greeted with Billy the kid and he started to sing with the rounds ringing out

"Got a six gun on his right hip and a rifle at his knee each notch you carved on your six-gun's got a bloody tale to tell you're a mile a head of garret and a step outside of hell" and Ritsu went back to back singing

"Them fancy clothes you're wearing and the woman in your bed can't take away the faces of the men that you left dead, riding cross the badlands with a price upon your head now the wheel of fortune starts to turn" and Koro saw that Chris lived up to his theories that koro had and as Chris felt a bullet graze his leg and he yelled, the rage prevalent in his voice

"HARM ME YOU DIE HARM MY KIN YOU WILL NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN!" and everyone saw Chris and Ritsu both running with red and Lilac hair both moving before his knife which was steel instead of rubber which is what they all thought he was carrying and seeing the blade slashing the closest man's arm and seeing the blood dripping down his arms the man yelled to Chris

"I will kill you for all you did to me" and both Chris and karma stated callously

"When you surrender or we overpower you we will handle your execution personally so any last words you son of a bitch" and Chris and Ritsu both started firing the weapons they had taken off of the dead attackers and he looked at her and said with a mixture of sadness and recognition as the guards had rallied and were threatening to overwhelm the fighting force of Class 3E

"Baby why don't you run and make sure that you can have a good life because I know that if you are found you will die here" and she stared at him while he loaded the 3rd and fourth magazines into his jacket and combat gear because slinging a back pack over his shoulder and muttered crying slightly

"Please baby you need to leave because I don't want to lose you" as they had fallen back to a better defendable safe haven and he yelled for the others to hear

"God damn it everyone fall back now and leave any of the wounded and take out anyone still posing a threat to your exfil and grab the teacher because I have something to deal with" and when he looked back Rico and Triela yelled out

"Good luck dumbass you'll need it" and Chris felt a girl hug him and he spun around and kissed Ritsu who started crying as she ran back toward the helicopter that the unit had acquired using the girl's contacts. Slamming the door shut they saw Chris stop and pull out a device and make sure his headphones were in and Rico hollered out

"Boy of course you would be listening to your iPod at this time" and as Ritsu started crying she mumbled through her tears as everyone held her close

"I wonder what he is listening to" and Richard said somewhat somberly

"If I know my brother he is listening to Poncho and lefty or bad company, either one describes him". As Chris saw the chopper leave he pulled out the 2 M2 and the cord of M26s and the 2 M67 frag grenades and letting the spoons fly away he yelled

"I'm going to send you all to hell and when you brand a man a rustler he's got to take a side there's no middle ground in the Johnson county war" and he let the grenades detonate killing Gustan, or so he thought and eliminating a large group and the fuel went off as the chopper hovered out at sea they saw the explosion and Ritsu broke down screaming

"NOOOOOOO I CAN'T BELIEVE HE IS GONE" and started thrashing and tried to end her own life when Richard said angrily at having lost his brother or so he assumed

"You want to fucking die and throw away everything that your boyfriend died for then go ahead and don't let the door hit you on the way out" and went to throw open the door and Irina sensei said angrily and that scared everyone in the chopper

"Both of you shove the fucking argument up your ass because I will send you both to hell to see him" and everyone went silent with the only sounds that were heard are the sniffles of the crying classmates and as soon as they touched down Karma looked stunned and said in shock

"Now what do we do because that fucking nut job was one of us" and they all looked saddened and Korosensei saw them all together holding ritsu who was screaming and he ran over his face purple until he heard Irina say to ritsu

"He died protecting us all and especially you" and koro went blue and used his tentacles to make her feel better and let her take the day off and as the others stood around Irina revealed calmly

"I know she is pregnant because she had been sick for the days before this but she made me promise not to tell and I wonder who the father is" and Richard said jokingly getting karma to punch his teeth out at the remark about the man who could be karma's twin

"I knew that Chris would use the marriage to be making a better cyborg but what the fuck..." and as soon as karma threw the hardest shot he could and the boy dropped and Chris said telepathically to Richard after hearing Richard repeatedly say Chris was the father

"BITCH I MIGHT BE!" stunning him as Chris revealed to a point that he wasn't dead but only his brother knew that but would never tell as the class started a wake for the craziest one of them all.


	11. Side by side till death and beyond

Freelancers ch. 11: Side by side till death and beyond

A/N: I do not own gunslinger girl or assassination classroom. Any reviews would be nice

As Ritsu slowly stood up and somberly laced herself up in a black dress Nagisa and Etta stood at the door and yelled to the class

"Attention!" and everyone stood up and saluted Ritsu, who went to the front of the class and said choking back tears

"My dad said he was Clyde to my bonnie so this is fitting" and read "they will be buried side by side for a few there is grief to the law a relief but its death for bonnie and Clyde" and she then started to cry before trying to put her hands to her throat and Richard grabbed her and said quietly

"The boy is always with you so don't worry" and right as he said that a kid with a hood and a bandage on his face looked in with a smile plastered on his face; you see it was the battered and broken boy that Ritsu had just said a moving poem to and Richard and Vitch sensei walked around and set a hand on his shoulders as he moaned in pain before Richard said

"Brother she thought you were dead hell most of the class thinks you are dead and how did you get back here?" and Chris just turned on his heel and said

"Follow me and you buy lunch and I will explain everything and trust me it will prove I am one stubborn motherfucker" and they walked off and Rico looked at Etta and the departing form before whispering

"It looks like him so I think he is back but it is up to Ritsu to find out on her own" and Chris walked into the bar and ordered up a double jack and coke as well as Chicken and various bar food staples and he saw Ritsu walk in and drop a 20 on the bar and grabbing a full turkey bottle and he just watched his wife start pounding back the bottle as he muttered

"Last thing I thought I'd see is you across the bar from me holding onto that turkey bottle" and he threw back the shot of whiskey he had ordered before he stood up and dropped a 20 on the counter for Richard and Irina to have a drink and meal on him. Quickly making his way to the door he completely ignored the girl who was staring longingly at his escaping form and he struck the match and put it to a smoke instead of his trademark lighter and took a long pull and said somberly

"I have to be dead for her sake because her dad and mom made it clear when they tried to kill me that no one will love me" and as he dropped to his ass he heard a girl yell as her dad tried to hit her for a low grade and Chris felt the rage build up and he smiled at what he was going to do and said to himself

"Well he wants to hit a girl so I'll hit him back" and with that he moved quickly and quietly causing Rico to watch from the bar stool and even seeing Ritsu watch and Irina ran out to get close to stop him. As he stood there in black he sang

"I tried making good on my promise and thought I'd be so much further by now and Ive had the best of intentions from the start" and he swung the girls dad around and in one punch split his lip and caused him to trip and fall. Seeing the man go down Chris' rage took over and he started kicking the man yelling

"YOU COWARDLY MOTHERFUCKER! DOESN'T FEEL GOOD DOES IT BITCH?!" and he stopped before dropping to his knees with hands in the air when the cops said

"Sir you should leave and go to visit your friends or whoever is nice to you and take your time to figure out what is wrong" and the girl saw him get up and she hugged him saying

"Thank you so much because I was afraid he would kill me" and Chris took that and tried to strangle him with his bare hands and stopped only when the cop turned and put a gun to his head and said

"Sir you need to settle down or I will have to bring you in for questioning and arrest for assault" and with that Chris threw one last kick to the man's head and walked away before running to a place he felt he belonged. As he quickly booked it toward his bike Chris sang quietly

"Why do I keep holding on and why do I keep staring down the barrel of a loaded gun" and he took off and let the bike tear down the closest road and let the throttle go before seeing the gravel getting kicked up and he slammed the bike and dropped it on the side as he saw a truck at him going at least 110 and Chris trying to avoid it let his bike joy and opened fire with his trusty handgun. Getting up and brushing the dirt and gravel off his jacket Chris saw red and he muttered feeling a little dizzy

"Oh fuck me my arm is cut to hell and god it hurts like fuck" and he then tore a bandage up that he had made from a shirt he found from someone on the side of the road. Seeing that it was a black shirt Chris stuck his knife into the shirt and ripped down the length of the fabric smiling and quickly and skillfully patched up the wound. As he walked back to his bike Chris found a note on it saying

"Well you are an ace marksman and the driver will end up dead for the round you put in his back" and seeing that Chris let a morbid smile and then got back onto the bike and quickly let the throttle go down and tried to reach his loving wife and as soon as he got back to the campus he quickly dropped the bike and lit a cigarette. As he walked up to the building Chris saw the others and Ritsu looking like hell; Assuming the worst he turned and walked away choking back emotion only to be stopped by Karma, Nagisa and Korosensei and he growled

"What the hell do you want?" and after seeing their faces all start to regain the color they had lost seeing him repeated the question

"So tell me what the fuck you want because god damn it I have somewhere to be" and Nagisa spoke up and said

"Your wife thinks you are dead and I wonder what we tell her" and Chris said quietly

"Tell her when you teach em prayers to say at bed time leave off god bless daddy won't you please" and passed a note saying

"Bonnie I love you but its better for you that I don't show my face" and he then took off running and unwrapped the pipe bomb he had grabbed from the house and stuck it in the gas tank of the principles car and took off and watched from the hills as the car went off and checked the time of 12am and said

"Happy Independence Day you son of a bitch"


End file.
